Ikkuu Ameya
is an immortal and one of the newer members of UQ Holder under the number of 10.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 11, Page 7UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 28, Page 14 Appearance Ikkuu's appearance is that of a young tall man. He sports blonde spiky hair of medium length kept in a ponytail on the back of his head, with locks of hair covering the sides of his face in the front. His attire consists of light-colored shirt, dark tie and dark-colored pants. He is also seen wearing a white lab coat and shod in slippers. Since his body is artificial he can swap it out for a younger or older model. Personality Ikkuu has shown quite optimistic personality so far. He is more than often seen smiling, even telling other people to smile as well.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 6-7 Ikkuu has also expressed kindness towards others, having calmed down the crying kids and then proceeded to fix their toy.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 11, Page 6 He didn't hesitate to explain to Touta about how things work in UQ Holder as well as giving him and Kuroumaru a warm welcome to the organization.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 13-16 History At some point in past, Ikkuu took the same test to become the member of UQ Holder as Touta and Kuroumaru did. It has been said that it took him 4 months to clean out the cavern.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 11, Page 12 He revealed that he was born 85 years ago, but when he turned 13 he was in an accident and rendered into a coma until he was given an artificial body. Since then he joined UQ Holder as thanks for their help and to defend the world he loves. Story UQ Holder arc Ikkuu appears for the first time at the base of UQ Holder. He is seen smiling as Gengorou Makabe introduces him to Touta Konoe and then listens to Touta and Gengorou's discussion about immortals.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 7-8 Later, while Touta and Kuroumaru are undergoing the test to become UQ Holder members, Ikkuu is seen scolding Karin for scaring the kids. He takes the ball that Karin blew up and, through unknown means, he instantly fixes it. Ikkuu then tells Karin to smile more as she has a cute face, however, Karin brushes him off, telling Ikkuu to mind his own business as Yukihime didn't give her such instructions. At that moment, they hear a noise coming out of the well and much to Ikkuu's surprise, Touta and Kuroumaru come out of it. He then watches a short skirmish between Touta and Karin until Gengorou stops it. Ikkuu eventually welcomes Touta and Kuroumaru as new members and although he is taken aback when Touta reveals that he has no idea about UQ Holder's function, he explains the group's purpose - a shelter for all kinds of non-humans.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 5-16 The First Mission arc He assists once Strong Hand brings in anti-mage tanks, destroying them with a single shot. Imprison Fate arc He joins the group in order to capture Fate, but gets attacked by Tsukiyomi Iwai, another full-body cyborg and has to fight her until he gets an opening to use the Al-Iskandariya orbital cannon to break Fate's barrier. He and the others return to the past and he asks Fate why he wants to capture Touta. Investigation arc Ikkuu joins Touta and others while they are preparing for their upcoming job and is amused to see Kuroumaru in a girl uniform. In his 13-years old body, he infiltrates the Amano-Mihashira Academy City along others.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 43 Ikkuu then appears during a lunch break, joining Touta and Kuroumaru along with Karin. He listens to Karin's explanations about the school as well as their mission and later watches as Michiel approaches them, eventually being challenged to a duel by Touta.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 44 After Sayoko reveals her true nature, he assists in holding back the zombies until they return to the past. Abilities Immortality: Ikkuu possesses immortality through science, namely cyberization.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 6, Page 14 To be exact he has a Cybernetic Body, which is ranked at an "Immortality Level: C" meaning he is virtually undying and can swap cyborg bodies and parts when needed. *'Cyborg Modifications:' Ikkuu haas a cyborg body, using science to turn him into a living weapon. He has enhanced strength, speed, dexterity, as well as a number of other weapons including rocket boots, jet packs, missiles, and lasers from his robotic hand and through his eyes.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 28, Page 14 * Al-Iskandariya Orbital Cannon: Somehow he has the pactio item of Chachamaru from the original Negima series that allows him to fire a power laser from the planet's orbit. It was strong enough to break through the Fate's barriers. *'Ikkuu's Pactio Card': Ikkuu's Pactio card, he received the card by having a contract with Touta.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 157, Page 1 **'Pactio Artifact': Ikkuu's Artifact is a full body powered exo-skeleton, with the possibility to add upgrades.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 7-8 Battles (i) - Interrupted/Incomplete References Navigation (i) - Interrupted/Incomplete | |} Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:UQ Holder